


The Ultra Files

by AXEe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Wikipedia style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Part of my "Ultrawoman" universe, an encyclopedic rundown of the places and concepts that fill her world (Notechapter one has been moved to chapter two, a new chapter one is now in its place)





	1. Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Welcome to what is basically the Wiki for my Ultrawoman universe. I realized that there was so much going on in that 'verse that I wrote all this down to try and explain it all, so please enjoy :=)

**3.85 billion years ago (approximately)**  
Amino acids carried by meteorites crash into both Earth and Mars, from there they bond together to form the building blocks of life ( _supposition_ )

 **65 million years ago (approximately)**  
Dinosaurs become extinct, **an asteroid composed almost entirely of dark matter crashes into Mars, the radiation emitted by the slowly-cooling dark matter promotes the bonding of amino acids and the development of DNA, resulting in the rise of a wide variety of species, including one human-like species. Unstable microscopic dark matter particles high in Mars’ atmosphere—still heated from the impact—also artificially increase the planet’s atmospheric pressure, allowing liquid water to form at certain altitudes. However Mars’ environment still remains harsh and brutal, the native Martians began to adapt via evolution, slowly developing what Humans would term ‘superpowers’ with each successive generation as a response to their harsh environment, most notably developing photosynthetic cells in their bodies that allow them to draw part of their needed sustenance from solar energy**

 **100,000 years ago (approximately)**  
First hominid stands upright, **early Martians learn how to refine the normally unstable and toxic dark matter into ‘void metal’, this material will form the basis of all Martian technology. Using the refined dark matter, these early Martians go on to develop advanced technology and divide into separate city-states, bypassing the need to discover fire or invent the wheel. Demand for control the dark matter, as well as the process to refine it into void metal, leads to a series of wars and infighting, which will shape the future Martian civilization**

 **8390 B.C.E.**  
The Ice Age ends, **early Martians develop powered flight**

 **3000 B.C.E.**  
The city of Urak is founded, Sumerians develop a culture, **Martian scientists achieve a stable nuclear chain-reaction, setting them on the path towards nuclear technology and weapons while their biological abilities continue to develop**

 **2560 B.C.E.**  
The pyramids of Egypt are constructed, **Martians refine their nuclear physics into advanced particle physics, quickly mastering most aspects of quantum physics, including mass manipulation, and develop spaceflight, sending their first artificial satellite into orbit, while their biological abilities continue to develop, the first Martian capable of unassisted flight is born**

 **27 B.C.E**  
Octavian founds the Roman Empire as Emperor Augustus, **Martians achieve their ‘full potential’ biologically and become a fully-fledged space-fairing culture, and begin exploring the galaxy. Needing a strong ruler, the position of ‘warmaster’ is first created during this period**

 **500 A.D.**  
The city of Rome is sacked, the Roman Empire officially falls, **Martian scientists realize that their environment is changing, the planet’s core is cooling, stripping Mars of it’s magnetosphere as, at the same time, the dark matter particles in the atmosphere finally began to degrade, causing deadly solar winds to ravage the planet’s surface. Water—a resource more vital than dark matter to the native Martians—begins to literally ‘boil away’ in the thinning atmosphere. In response the Martians begin to develop highly-efficient endocrine systems**

**1322**   
**J’or’Da’an is born**

**1439**   
**J’or’Da’an, now aged one hundred and seventeen, marries two men and has three children**

**1593**   
**On J’or’Da’an’s two hundredth and seventy-fifth birthday, the Wraith invade Mars and began a systematic extermination of the planet’s population**

**1639**   
**After forty-six years of fighting, the Martians unleash ‘the Scouring’, a doomsday device that obliterates all organic matter on the planet, killing both Martian and Wraith alike. J’or’Da’an—at the urging of her family—flees the destruction in a small, one-person pod, only for her ship to be caught in the Well of Stars and remain in that timeless void for three hundred years**

**July 3rd 1776**  
The Thirteen Colonies of North America formerly succeed from British rule, starting the American Revolutionary War

 **October 19th 1781**  
British General Cornwallis formerly surrenders his entire army to General George Washington on October 19th after the Siege of Yorktown

 **September 3rd 1783**  
The Treaty of Paris is officially signed, recognizing American independence from British rule

 **July 14th 1789**  
French citizens, outraged at their government, storm the Bastille, starting what would become the French Revolution and the later Reign of Terror

 **June 18th 1812—December 18th 1815**  
The War of 1812

 **1850**  
‘Sapphire City is founded in Washington State

 **April 12th 1861**  
The American Civil War begins

 **April 9th 1865**  
The American Civil War ends

 **April 14th 1865**  
President Abraham Lincoln is assassinated by John Wilkes Booth

 **1886**  
Sapphire City’ is officially incorporated as ‘Blue Harbor’. It is unique in that many of its early founding figures are women.

 **April 20th 1889**  
Adolf Hitler is born

 **July 28th 1914**  
Austria-Hungarian Archduke Franz Ferdinand is assassinated; his death will soon lead to the opening shots of World War I

 **1917**  
The Tsarist government of Russia, having mismanaged the war effort from the beginning is, overthrown the revolutionary Bolsheviks, laying the groundwork for the eventual formation of the Soviet Union

 **November 11th 1918**  
At 11:00 AM, the German Armistice is signed in a train car in Copenhagen, ending the First World War. Four minutes earlier at 10:57, Canadian Private George Lawrence Price was shot by a German sniper and dies at 10:58, making him the last causality of the war

 **1919**  
Post-war reconstruction begins, Adolf Hitler is assigned to infiltrate the newly-formed ‘German Workers’ Party’. While attending a party meeting on September 12th, Hitler gets into a heated argument with another member. His passionate rhetoric impresses party founder Anton Drexler, who quickly invites Hitler to join the Party.

 **1920**  
The so-called ‘Roaring Twenties’ begin, fueled by a post-war economic boom and a general euphoric optimism. Among various other sociological changes occurring during this period is the rise of the ‘flapper’ culture and the beginning of women’s liberation and sexual revolution.

 **July 28th 1921**  
Adolf Hitler is elected chairman of the German Workers’ Party and is given nearly totally leadership of the party. On November 8th, Nazi Party members begin the Beer Hall Putsch, which fails.

 **October 29th 1929**  
Global stock markets crash in an event that will come to be known as “Black Tuesday”, staring the Great Depression

 **1930**  
The National Socialist Germans Workers’ Party gains political momentum in Germany

 **January 30th 1933**  
Adolf Hitler is voted in as Councilor of Germany. On February 27th, a fire breaks out in the Reichstag, the German parliament building. The following day, the ‘Fire Decree’ is passed, suspending most civil liberties in Germany. On March 9th U.S. President Franklin D. Roosevelt begins work on the New Deal in an effort to lift the country out of the Depression

 **September 1st 1939**  
Nazi Germany invades Poland. France, the British Empire, and most of the Commonwealth nations, declare war on Germany in response. **J’or’Da’an’s pod emerges from the Well of Stars and crashes in the forests outside the city of Blue Harbor, Washington, United States where she is found and taken in the Ellis family**

 **December 7th 1941**  
Japanese aircraft launch a surprise attack on Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. **In the midst of the confusion, a ‘flying woman’ in blue armor and a red cape suddenly appears on the scene, easily driving back many of the Japanese fighters before peacefully surrendering to U.S. military authorities**

 **December 8th 1941**  
In the wake of the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor, rumors swirl as to whether or not the U.S. will respond and how, **rumors also swirl as to the identity of the mysterious ‘flying woman’ seen during the attack, lacking a proper name for the figure, the press dub her ‘the ultra woman’. During his historic address to Congress, President Roosevelt also addresses the issue of the mysterious figure, introducing to the assembled members of Congress—and the nation as a whole—‘J’or’Da’an of Mars’. In the wake of this revelation, Congress officially declares war on Japan, officially beginning World War II**

 **1941—1945**  
World War II ravages the planet. **With J’or’Da’an—now known as ‘Ultrawoman’—on their side, the Allies slowly gain momentum against the Nazis. On April 30th 1945, during the Battle of Berlin, Ultrawoman easily breaks into Adolf Hitler’s _Fuhrerbunker_ and abducts the Nazi leader, taking him back to an American position outside the city, where he is promptly placed under arrest**

 **August 6th 1945**  
The world’s first nuclear bomb, Little Boy, is dropped on the Japanese city of Hiroshima by the U.S., killing up to 90,000 people **among the survivors in Alana Aoki, a Japanese-American who had become trapped in Japan once the war broke out. Mutated by the explosion, Alana developed pyrokenetic abilities and became the first recorded ‘Tomorrow Person’**. On August 9th, a second bomb, ‘Fat Man’, is dropped on the city of Nagasaki. On August 15th, Japan officially surrenders and signs the instrument of surrender on September 2nd.

**April 30th 1946**   
**After nearly a year of deliberation and hearings, Adolf Hitler is found guilty of war crimes and executed one week later by hanging**

**August 29th 1949**  
The Soviet Union detonates its first nuclear bomb, shocking the world

 **July 25th 1950**  
The Korean War begins, **although many people expect her to join in, Ultrawoman refuses to get involved with another war, citing the presence of nuclear weapons**

 **November 1st 1955**  
The Vietnam War begins, **the Age of Heroes begins**

 **October 27th 1962**  
Ultrawoman breaches the U.S. Naval quarantine around Cuba and forcibly removes one of the Soviet missile instillations there. She later disappears from the public eye

 **November 22nd 1963**  
While visiting Dallas, Texas, President John F. Kennedy is shot by an unknown assailant. **Although the timely intervention of Ultrawoman saves the President’s life, it is a hollow victory, as the bullet severs his spine, rendering him a paraplegic. The shooter is never found**

 **August 23rd 1963**  
Dr. Martian Luther King Jr.’s ‘March on Washington for Jobs and Freedom’ is held in front of the Lincoln Memorial, where Dr. King delivers his historic ‘I Have A Dream’ speech. **Although initially peaceful, a small group of white supremacists attack some of the marchers, starting a violent riot, which is only finally calmed due to the words of Dr. King. In the coming months, Dr. King would run for, and successfully, win the presidential election, becoming the United States’ first African-American president. His inauguration is attended by Lyndon B. Johnson and, in her final public appearance, Ultrawoman. One of King’s first acts into draft and sign the Civil Rights Act into law**

 **April 4th 1968**  
 **A sniper’s bullet narrow misses President King**. The shooter, James Earl Ray, is quickly found a few days later and arrested and convicted of attempted murder. The attempted assassination spurs a change in American cultural mindset and the Civil Rights Act begins to gain ground with the public.

 **April 30th 1975**  
Saigon falls, American troops pull out of Vietnam

 **November 9th 1989**  
The Berlin Wall is opened, signaling the end of the Cold War

 **August—December 1991**  
A coup by Soviet hardliners attempt to depose of the newly reformed Soviet government. Although the coup fails, **it spurs several changes in the Soviet government, and following the example of China and Vietnam, the USSR began to institute policy reforms and loosening of government restrictions, including allowing the ruble to be converted into other forms of currency and the eventual dissolution of the Warsaw Pact**

 **September 11th 2001**  
Two airliners are hijacked by terrorists and flown into the World Trade Center towers in New York City, making it one of the worst terror attacks on U.S. soil. Article V of the North Atlantic Treaty is invoked for the first time since the formation of NATO

**March 7th 2017—present**   
**Ultrawoman returns**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold text means that the event didn't really happen :=)


	2. Aces

‘Ace’ is a term used to refer to what is more commonly known as a ‘superhero’—more formally referred to as a ‘costumed vigilante’—and sometimes known as a ‘mask’ or ‘cape’ when referring to specific types of aces. The act of being an ace is referred to as ‘costumed vigilantism’.

Typically, an ace is a person who practices a form of vigilantism by using their skills and abilities in a constructive manner, usually with the goal or aim of helping people, due to a belief that regular law enforcement is either inadequate or somehow requires assistance in investigating crimes and apprehending criminals, typically by dressing up in a costume and adopting—or usually being given—a colorful moniker.

Inspired by the real life exploits of Ultrawoman in Europe at time, as well as the pulp heroes of the 1940s, the first Aces started to appear around 1943, mainly in the more poverty-stricken areas of American cities, and later, worldwide (although the U.S. still seems be the nation with most aces).

Although extremely popular initially, their popularity waned by the 1950s as more conservative factions took root in the United States government, fueling anti-Ace sentiment, matters were made only worse following Ultrawoman’s actions in Cuba during the Cuban Missile Crisis, which effectively ended large-scale public support for aces and began wide-spread opposition for them as a whole.

In 2017, with the sudden return of Ultrawoman, aces are once more on the rise, with public opinion rapidly swinging in favor of them.

**Overview (the Heroic Age)**

_“Think like an Ace, and you can win like an Ace!”_  
\--Pro-Ace slogan

During the 1950s, Aces reached new heights of popularity, and the trend quickly spread around the world to varying degrees (but remained strongest in the United States), and it seemed that a post-war golden age of peace and prosperity was well within reach, but as American politics and attitudes turned towards the ‘Red Menace’ of communism and the Soviet Union, the Aces suddenly began to fall out of favor.

Since many Aces were left-wing liberals (or at least held liberal tendencies), they soon became the targets of politically conservative elements in the U.S. government, most prominently Senator Joseph McCarthy and J. Edger Hoover, both of whom were the impetus behind the House UnAmerican Activities Committee (HUAC), which viciously interrogated suspected communists who were believed to have ties with the Soviet Union or were seeking to overthrow the government, and although many of these claims were largely circumstantial, the damage was done; many Aces either retired in disgrace or were forced into early retirement by pressure from the government.

**A new generation (the Latham Act)**

Although the so-called ‘Heroic Age’ ended following the McCarthy Era, the ‘Age of Aces’ continued, by the 1960s, despite the political backlash from Ultrawoman’s actions in Cuba during the Missile Crisis, the start of what became known as ‘ace chic’ began with the opening of ‘Capes’, the expensive, high-class Blue Harbor restaurant that soon became the place to be for a new generation of ace celebrities.

This new generation of aces became akin to rock stars in terms of publicity and fame, and became the subject of talk shows and magazines, such as the premier news magazine ‘Ace!’ (a tradition that continues into the present with shows like ‘HeroCenter’, which analyze various aces fighting techniques and their latest fights with criminals).

In response to this sudden boom in the number of aces operating in the U.S., the federal government, with urging from the ace known as ‘Windbreaker’, drafted and ratified the ‘Costumed Vigilante Regulation and Restriction Act’ (CVARA, 6 U.S. C. s 558) better known as the ‘Latham Act’ (named after Washington State Senator Georgia Latham, the former ace who petitioned for its creation).

Under the terms of the Act, aces were granted partial police powers (including the power to make arrests) and legal immunity as long as they fought crime in a ‘secondary and separate identity from that of their birth’ (thus enforcing the idea of a ‘secret identity’, even though such ideas only exist within the realm of comic books).

After the ‘Ultrawoman Incident’ in Cuba, an amendment to the Latham Act was added, known as the ‘Keene amendment’, it removes the legal protection provided to aces if they are caught in a ‘blatant violation of the law or criminal actively or other associated criminality’ (however this amendment was not enforced against Ultrawoman due to her status as a highly-public figure as well as her war record from the Second World War).

**The Modern Age (rise of the masks and the turning tide)**

Following the disappearance of Ultrawoman, many aces retired almost soon after, and the few who remained active were far and few between, with many soon being killed in action or retiring, and the number of new aces rapidly dropped. In their place arose a new, darker type of aces.

Earning the nickname ‘masks’ for their habit of taking great pains to hide their identities, these aces eschewed the fame and public celebrity of their predecessors and resorted to far more violent methods at keeping order, often becoming as violent as the criminals they claimed to be opposing.

Many times, these aces took to simply murdering the criminals they caught, even minor offenders, claiming that it was a more ‘permanent’ solution than the justice system, and while aces who were unnecessarily violent when capturing criminals was nothing new, never before had the trend been seen in such alarmingly high numbers.

With the rise of these darker, more violent aces, public opinion of costumed vigilantism rapidly deteriorated, and many cities began to institute an ‘unofficial’ policy against aces, with local law enforcement having standing orders to arrest—or, in some cases, even shoot—any ace on sight. With Ultrawoman’s return to the public eye after fifty-four years and the resulting resurgence of new aces appearing in the wake of her return, it remains to be seen what will become of the masks.

**Types of Aces (‘Capes’ versus ‘Masks’)**

Aces are typically divided into two distinct classes—although there is some overlap—‘Capes’ and ‘Masks’. Capes are aces who model themselves after Ultrawoman (although most do not wear actual capes, owing to the impracticality of such garments).

Capes tend to not have secret identities and try to live up to Ultrawoman’s ideals of freedom, justice, liberty, and the rights of the individual, including holding to a code against taking lives (even though, throughout her ‘career’ as an ace, Ultrawoman herself has killed several times, most especially during her time in Europe during the war, and she has publicly admitted to being a ‘warrior’ and not a hero, adding that she is not afraid to take a life if absolutely necessary).

Masks, in direct contrast to capes, often operate in the shadows as borderline criminal vigilantes, such as the mysterious ‘Dark Angel’ operating in Haven City, Washington. Oftentimes the line between ‘cape’ and ‘mask’ can become blurred, especially when an ace first appears on the scene, as people will often be distrustful a new ace, especially if the ace is a ‘legacy’ hero (i.e.: one who has taken over the identity of a former, preexisting ace).

**Naming convention**

Most aces are referred to by a colorful moniker in the media. These names often describe something about their identity and/or their powers (if any). Most times these names are not chosen by the ace themselves but rather bestowed upon them by the media, and oftentimes an ace who names themselves is seen as something of a laughingstock.

**Costume**

One of the defining features of aces are the costumes they wear, which is what was led to the terms ‘costumed vigilant’ and ‘costumed vigilantism’. Originally many aces made their costumes themselves, often utilizing a hodgepodge of various clothing items and materials, but by the 1960s, dedicated ‘tailors’ had appeared. Often advertising through discreet, deliberately vague newspaper ads, offering ‘unique’ clothing designs with ‘no questions asked’. Despite the prevalence of these tailors, to this day, most aces still hand make and maintain their costumes themselves, often only seeking out one of these tailors for repairs or a brand new costumes.

**Aces and their powers**

As an extraterrestrial, Ultrawoman possesses incredible powers far beyond those of Humans. Since her first appearance, many have tried to replicate her abilities with varying degrees of success, leading to a so-called ‘superhuman arms race’, as various individuals, groups, and nations have all tried to find some way of replicating Ultrawoman’s powers through technological or biochemical means, most notably the so-called ‘Ultra Serum’ by the Soviet Union and its counterpart by the U.S., resulting in the creation of the Soviet state-sponsored aces ‘Winter Guard’ and his American counterpart ‘American Eagle’.

Following the Ultrawoman Incident in Cuba during the Cuban Missile Crisis, the United Nations passed a ‘Super Human Test Ban Treaty’ which bans the creation of future superhumans. However, due to a legal loophole, this ban only applies to national governments, not private individuals or groups, leading to many aces developing ‘superpowers; through the various above mentioned means, such as Jaime Olsen and the two suits of powered armor she created.

Despite this, many modern aces lack powers, and instead rely on mental or physical strength.

**The Tomorrow People**

One factor that had significant influence on the concept of aces was the rise of so-called ‘Tomorrow People’, individuals who possess a unique power or ability either from birth or gaining them through exposure to an external catalyst (such as nuclear physicist Veronica ‘Ronnie’ Stein who after an accident gained nucleo-kinetic powers, at the expense of her sanity, resulting in an separate, violent, high-destructive personality calling itself ‘Burn’ emerging whenever she triggers her powers). It should be noted that not all aces are Tomorrow People and not all Tomorrow People are aces.

Believed to be an evolutionary response to Ultrawoman’s presence (i.e., nature caused humans to evolve to level closer to Martians as a way of ‘keeping up’) and named in honor of Ultrawoman’s other title of the ‘Woman of Tomorrow’, Tomorrow People are grouped into two separate classes or ‘types’, ‘Alpha Types’ or ‘Type-A’ and ‘Beta Types’ or ‘Type-B’.

Type-A Tomorrow People gain their powers through exposure to an external catalyst, where as Type-Bs gain their powers by inheriting the mutated genome from their parents, who must be by Type-As. Most Type-As develop physical powers, such as enhanced strength or durability, while Type-Bs typically develop mental powers, such as Jaime Olsen, who possesses a genius-level intellect and the innate ability to build virtually any kind of device she can envision.

Due to their extremely small population (less than point one percent of the world’s population are Tomorrow People), Tomorrow People as a whole are often dismissed as rumor or urban legend by the wider populace, forming a unique, largely-hidden subculture.

**Ace teams**

Since their emergence starting in 1943, there have been various attempts by various different aces to establish a ‘team’ of superheroes, which have met with varying degrees of success.

The first of these groups was the so-called ‘Four Aces’, but aside from them, most of the attempts to form a team of aces have either met with mild success or outright failure (sometimes disastrously), largely due to the differing philosophies of the prospected membership, which, depending on how extreme the differences are, can lead to disaster. As a results, most current ace teams are loose associations of aces who will join forces if need be, but for the most part remain independent of one another.

Most ace teams operate out of a single city and are usually made up of the aces who populate that city and its surrounding areas.

**Legacy heroes**

Since, unlike Ultrawoman, most aces aren’t invulnerable, the idea of a ‘legacy’ hero quickly caught on, whereby an ace passes on their heroic alter ego to someone else, either a chosen successor or someone else taking up a fallen hero’s identity and later being given the blessing of that identity’s former user

In some cases, an ace is actually the fourth or fifth itineration of that particular identity, the ace known as ‘Bolt’ for example—a teleporter famed as the spokesperson of Bolt Energy drinks—is currently the sixth person to hold the title and the first woman.

**Duce**

A ‘duce’ is the term given to a person who functions in a similar form to that of an ace, but for criminal ends—in essence a ‘supervillain’, their appearance was in direct response to the Latham Act, due to a loophole in the Act’s wording that lacked specification about what types of activities an ace may perform in the course of their duties.

With the addition of the Keene Amendment, all duces are classified as criminals and are thus immune from legal protection under the Latham Act. The line between ace and duce can become extremely blurred at times, as some aces may resort to breaking the law in the course of their actions, where in other cases, an ace may began to see themselves as above or beyond the law and act accordingly, such as Geoff Gray, formerly the ace known as ‘Captain Dynamic’, who went on a terror spree across Blue Harbor.

**Public perception**

Public perception of aces is widely mixed, with some seeing them in the same vein as firefighters or police officers, and others as dangerously disturbed vigilantes. Aces have been frequently described as the ‘most polarizing issue in history’ even more so ‘than gay rights’, with various people on both the right and left of the political spectrum being divided on the issue.

While hailed as heroes by most, others distrust aces as a whole, most notably, many police officers object to the idea of giving, as one officer phrased it, a ‘bunch of weirdos in capes’ the power to legally arrest someone.


	3. Blue Harbor

‘Blue Harbor, Washington’ is a city located the northern part of Washington State in the United States. Known for being a major financial hub and the home of many technology firms including King Technologies, Blue Harbor is particularly famous as being the home base of the alien ace known as ‘Ultrawoman’. It is alternatively known as ‘BH’, ‘The Harbor’, ‘Sapphire City’, and the ‘City of Heroes’.

**Overview**

_“City of Heroes, good lord”_  
\--Jordan Ellis

Founded in the late-19th century, Blue Harbor was originally a major hub for the logging industry, and later became a major port and shipbuilding yard. By 1910, Blue Harbor was famous nationwide as the so-called ‘Gateway to Alaska’, being the last stop by sea until Vancouver Island in Canada. Growth continued until the Great Depression, where the failing economy drove many people to seek employment elsewhere, resulting in the city’s population nearly being cut in half.

During outbreak of World War II, the city was revitalized as it became a major shipbuilding site once again, the shipyards and dockyards ran day and night manufacturing and repairing U.S. Navy vessels, and later, after the war ended, as a ship breaking yard, with many of the same ships which had been built there returning to be stripped and broken down.

In the 1980s, the city became home to various software and technology companies, most notably a revitalized King Technologies, which was reborn when its new CEO, Maxine King, took a gamble and began producing microprocessors and computer chips. The stream of new companies and their employees led to a revived economy, resulting in an economic boom that allowed the city to weather the 2008 recession. In recent years, the city has become a model for ‘green’ living and sustainable development.

With the return of Ultrawoman to the public eye in 2017, the city is receiving a boom in tourism.

**Notable locations and landmarks**

The Blue Harbor Tribune  
Kent Island Bridge  
Kent Island  
Kent Island Particle Reactor  
The Blue Harbor Monorail (known affectionately among locals as the ‘rail whale’)  
Harbor Square  
The Ultrawoman Museum  
Mount Lane


End file.
